A New Beginning
by Z.E.Percabeth.G
Summary: Percy's Jackson first day of school and a girl with grey eyes fell on top of him . Annabeth Chase move to manhattan , at her first day of school she fell on top of a guy with sea green eyes . What hapend when they see each other again and finally meet properly? Percabeth and Thaliko
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! :D This is our first Fanfic and we will hope to enjoy it! :D**

 _ **DISCLAIMER:WE DO NOT OWN PJO**_

A New Beginning

 **Chapter 1**

Percy's P.O.V.

"Percy wake up" I heard someone say. Then I realized that was my mom.

"Fivemoreminutes…" I mumbled

"Come on Percy, wake up it is your first day of school"

I groaned as I fell back on the bed. After a couple of minutes, I felt a cold felling. I tried to grab my blue blanket to warm myself but it wasn't there. _Weird_. Then I opened one eye and saw Nico Di Angelo, my cousin holding my blanket. My eyes opened widely and I grabbed a pillow to cover myself.

"Dude, what on Hades are you doing in my room! Are you spying on me?!" I yelled at him.

"Yeah, I'm spying on you everyday even in your sleep" He said sarcastically.

"Anyway, I'm here to pick you up cuz you didn't come to my house and I don't want to be late on my first day at school".

"Yeah…yeah…whatever…just give me 5 minutes to dress and we are heading down" I said. As I got to my feet, I walked to the bathroom, I opened the faucet splashed the water on my face and brushed my teeth. I ran a hand through my messy hair as I stared at my face in the mirror, I took a look in my intense sea-green eyes.

 _Today was the first day of school, an new beginning, a fresh start, a –_

"Hey Percy! Come on, we forgot to pick Bianca!" Nico said.

Oh I forgot to introduce you…Bianca Di Angelo is Nico's twin sister…well everyone says that twins have the same features but these two are nothing alike except they like the same color ( _cough_ black _cough_ ) and of course they are demigods.

As I got out off the bathroom, I grabbed a green t-shirt and blue jeans, I picked up Riptide and went downstairs. I went to the kitchen and I saw Nico with a cookie in his mouth. I took a blue cookie for my self and started to eat my breakfast.

"Good morning, honey" my mom said.

"Good morning mom" I kissed her on the cheek.

In less than 5 minutes I had eaten my blue pancakes and took another cookie that my mom baked, grabbed my bag and kissed my mom for goodbye before Nico and I got to the parking lot to take my car and go to pick Bianca. After 10 minutes we were almost in Nico and Bianca's house.

"Oh man! Bianca is going to kill m-"

"Who is going to kill you?" Bianca says with a smirk.

"WHAT THE HE-"

"Language!" Bianca yells at Nico's face and then she burst out laughing.

"Guys! I'm trying to drive here! Don't scare me to death with the gods damn shadow travelling!" I practically yell at them.

"Ok, ok lets keep it cool. Bianca what are you doing here?" Nico said as the anger disappeared.

"Firstly you idiot didn't wake me up and left without me to meet that kelp head! Secondly when I wake up and didn't see you and I though that it would be very nice to scare my little brother" she said and continue to smile at Nico.

"I'm not your little brother, we are twins you forged already that? Oh and I forgot to tell you that YOU SCARE THE HADES OF ME! " Nico says at the same tone his sisters used to talk to him.

"Hey! Stop yelling at each other faces! It is our first day at school and I don't want to hear your arguments, or the consequences is that both of you are going to walk on your first day" I said in serious and calm voice.

"Who said we are going to walk" Nico said with a smirk on his face.

"Nico! We are not allowed to not use our abilities in front of mortals" I added and unfortunately remembered our conversation with our dads, Poseidon and Hades.

"Oh come on Percy! You kill all the fun! Just a little bit?" Bianca says and makes the puppy-dog eyes.

"We will see…" I answered

They both cheered and Nico turn on the radio as we were heading to school.

Annabeth's P.O.V.

I opened my eyes as I heard the alarm clock ringing. With my right hand I reached the clock and press the STOP bottom. I got up from bed and went to the bathroom and filled my face with cold water then got a towel to draw my face and look at my reflection in the mirror, my golden hair was messy from the sleep so I grabbed them into a ponytail. I opened the closet and grabbed a gray t-shirt and a blue jeans, then the door from my room opened and my friends Thalia and Piper walked in casual.

"Ready yet?" Thalia asked.

"Yep in a min, let me grab my bag and we're ready" I answered and grabbed my stuff. Thalia and Piper were my best friends, Thalia had beautiful bright electric eyes and long black hair but she was the tough girl. Unlike Piper, she was sweet and innocent she had brown hair and strange eyes, sometimes they were green and others blue and brown, she was beautiful but she didn't want to showed it. Her boyfriend was Jason Grace, Thalia's little brother.

"Ready, let go girls." I said smiling.

We went into the car so we could go to school. I sat on the shotgun and read a text on my phone from my brother Malcom.

" **We need to talk it's important, when you see the text sent me back ok? Bye** " I wonder what was so important that he want to talk to me about. As I thought about that I decided to text him back

" **Ok, I'm heading to school, we can talk there. I will call you when I get here** "

"Hey, Annabeth you are not nervous are you?" Thalia asked me for the millionth time today.

"No, Thalia I'm not nervous, but you make me with your silly questions." I said with a playfully smile in my face.

"Oh I'm just asking you because it's is your first day in your new school" she said.

I sighed "Don't remind me...I wish that none of the students notice me..." I said because I want to keep a low profile and be focus on my studies etc. etc.

Anyway, this is my first day on the new school so I need to not start my day with trables.

 **Okay, guys that was the chapter one of the New Beginning...What do you think? Good or Bad? Review and everythink :) :D :D :D :)**

 **Until Next Time :D BYEEEEEE :D :D :D :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone :D We are so sorry that we didn't update sooner but we had some issues that we had to take care :)**

 **So first...Before we start the chapter we want to answer some reviews :)**

 **Sky Hopper : To answer your questions ... no Percy and Annabeth don't know each other from camp...actually Annabeth doesn't know that she is demigod ;)**

 **VioletChase : Thank you so much for the compliments :D :D :D ;D**

 **Anyway, anyway lets just see what we have in this chapter ;) ENJOY!**

 _ **I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO**_

Chapter 2

Percy's P.O.V.

"Hurry up! We are almost late! I don't want to have detention for the first day!" Bianca said.

"But we are here Bianca don't be so ridiculous" Nico said and open the door and got out of the car.

As I walked away from the car, I looked ay my school, there were months since I was me Nico and Bianca was still arguing for I think a stupid reason.I looked to the people who are already here. I could see some of my old friends.

First I saw the stolls. Travis and Connor, twins of Hermes, they like do pranks and to joking with people but in the inside they heve a good personality-As I thought that I started to remembered the time that they stole my car keys and threw my car into the lake-Yeah very good personalitys...

Anyways,as I walked farther into the school and saw my favorite couple, Selina and Beck-daughter of Aphrodite and son of are crazy in love for each other, they are together for like two years and they still feel perfect for each other. Beck is a very good friend of mine plus he is the captain of his cabin back at camp Half-Blood. As for Selina, she is also a very good friend but unfortunately she usually call herself matchmaker and for my dislike I can't get out of that because she always pick up a date for me and I as always reject every girl that she sents me .

Then I saw my best friend Grover with Juniper, his girlfriend, they much at everythink and they make the perfect Grover I saw Jason my other best friend with his girlfriend Piper. _GODS!Another couple...why I can't find a normal girl like all my friends?_ I sighed. _Probably never._

 _"_ Hey Perce! Why are you so sad?" my other friend Thalia asked me.

"Ahh...I'm not sad...I was just thinking something..." I shuttered.

"Oh GODS...Percy is thinking...maybe their is few brain cells that hadn't burn in you kelp head." Thalia said to me as she point out my head.

"Thanks for the compliment Thals!" I answered her as everyone continue to laugh.

"Anyway, care to share with as your thoughts?" She asked me.

" Well you know... I was just thinking that all in our group have their girlfriend or boyfriend except for us and I might add that is a bit odd." I replied her.

"I don't have a problem with that if anyone wants to date me he just could ask me and then we will see." Thalia said staring beside me.

Then I saw that beside me was Nico and Bianca. " Oh yeah Thalia I have someone in mind..." I smirked at her and after I looked at Nico.

"Shut up!" As she gave me a punch in the arm and whispered to me "If you talk to anyone about that I will come after you and kick you pathetic ass with no mercy"she said and gave me the most scary death glare I have ever seen. I kept my arms up in surrender.

"Anyways, guys I have to go to bathroom, so excuse me" I said as I started to walk away from the group of my friends.

* * *

Annabeth's P.O.V.

As we left the car we walked straight into my new school, Thalia talked with a few kids she knew from last years. Piper introduced me to a very beautiful girl with long black hear and bright blue eyes, her name was Silena and was half-sister with Piper. Also I understant from her body language the tall guy beside her was her boyfriend, I could see that they were defenatly madly in love.

We continue walking and Thalia saw more and more people and all I could see was complete strangers. I felt a little bad for that but I knew that today was only the beginning and that thought make me feel a little I smiled and walked with my best friends.

After about ten minutes walked around the school i finally saw one familiar face, my brother Malcom.

"Girls I have to speak to my brother so I will see you in the first class, bye." I said to them and waved my hand to them.

I walked closer to my brother "Hey, sorry for not calling you bu-" I tried to say but he grabbed my hand fast and lead me into the boys he need more privacy to tell me what he want.

"Heyyyy easy up Malcom!" I said a bit of angry with him.

"We need to talk" He said in seriously voice.

"Well...start talking because I don't have all day" I said like ti was obviously.

"Ohh...yeah...Anyways, a couple of weeks before, I talked with mom..." he said and quickly interrupted him.

"Wait a second... you talked with mom?!" I asked him with wide eyes.

"Yeah but let me finish first and then you'll understand" he said and continue.

"Well she said it was time for you to know...to know that you are..." he said.

"What do you mean 'what you are' " I asked.

"I mean that you...we...we are de-" and then a couple of guys walked into the bathroom.

"Hello you" Some of them said to me smirking, and other said some pretty inappropriate things that I don't want to repeat, like ever.

"We'll talk later...I need to go" And with that he left.

"No! Malcom wait!" I yeld to him as I started to make my way to the door. Suddenly I accidentally fell on top of a guy.

 **Hmmmm...I think that is a short chapter don't you think? xD Whatever... so?! good...bad...fantastic...worst than bad? Review, follow etc. etc. :)**

 **Goodnight guys see yaaaaaa! :D :D :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys! I'm so sorryyyyy for the late update but...buttt...I'm busy with work and my other friend in the account manage to write this chapter...so be easy with her when you will review...ok ok now she will continue with the chapter...**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO :D**_

Chapter 3

Percy's POV

I walked away from my friends and walked straight into the bathroom , when i was about to open the door , a tall guy with blond hair walked beside me like a thunder and I can say I was lucky that he didn't hit me.

He open the door and walked out, _well that was close_ , then again I was about to open the _damn_ door but that time I wasn't that lucky. Because someone fell on top of me and I fell on the floor and hit my back prety hard.

 _Oh boy_ I opened my eyes and saw a girl , an amazing beautiful girl with big stormy grey eyes and long blond curly hair , she was absolutely stunning _._

When she saw me she froze and I swear that her eyes widened. Our lips were only inches away and I could easily kiss her, right now right there , and believe me I wanted.

" I-I'm very sorry...I didn't..it was an accident " She said but for some reason she lost her words.

" It's..ok i-i understant " I said and propable for the same reason I lost mine.

" It would better be wise of me if I get off of you " She said and only then I realise that she was still on top off me. _What? is not my falt that she is very light **.**_

" Oh sure yeah, right.. " I said and she got up to her feet.

" Are you ok? "She asked me.

" Yeah I'm fine , but corect me if I'm wrong but aren't those the boys room? " I asked her.

"I was just...Um-I was just-it's a long story. " She said and she laugh because it was hard for her to explain,but she had that big beautiful smile that make you smile too.

"Ok,I need to go, I have to find my brother...see you around!" She said and then she turned fast around and left.

"Yeah..." I said but she had already disapear. _Damn I was stunned_. She was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life , and I don't even know her name, she must be new here, _wow_ so in her first day she fell on top of a guy , and I thought I had a bad luck.

Well I didn't want to go to the bathroom enymore , so I also turned around and left. My friends would propable searching for me . Except Bianca and Nico, they would said that I fell in...

As I walked I saw them, so approach them and stant beside them .

I couldn't get out of my head that girl..her voice, her eyes , what was her name? , how old is she? , are we in the same class? , will I see her again-

"PERCY!" Nico screamed at me .

"For gods sake aren't you listening to me ?! What were you thinking !" He asked me , I propable get lost in my thoghts _again._

" I'm sorry I didn't hear you " I said apologizing .

"Ohh you don't say " He said to me "well...?"He said looking at me "Are you going to tell as what happent and took you so long , or let me just guess you fell in " he said laughing at me , _I told you he was gona say something like that._

" HA-HA-HA very funny , I was just at the bathroom-" I said but Nico cut me off "ohh fashinated please continue " he said sarcastically "As I was saying before our dear friend Nico interrupted me I was at the bathroom and then that girl that I just met-"I tried _again_ to explain but Bianca interrupted me "Ohh so thats was all about our little Percy met a girl" Bianca said smiling.

"Yeah.." I said embarrassing.

"Well are you going to tell as her name or we gonna guess it? " Nico said , and then I realized.. _what was her name?!_ , I didn't even know her name that felt bad-

"There he goes again...PERCY!"Nico screamed at me .

"Sorry I'm not doing this on purpose really"

"well what was her name...is it a hard one ?"Nico asked.

And from nowhere Silena popped up."Her name?!Do you meet a girl finally?!Do you like her?!Is she beautiful?!TELL ME ?!"Silena almost screamed at me , she always died for such things , and she is trying to match me with a girl since forever . But she is a daughter of Aphrodite will you expect anything less?

"Wow slow down tiger , I don't-I don't know her name but yes I met a girl ,No of course I don't like her I just met the girl! and yes she was _very_ beautiful" I answear.

"Ohh..how sweet is that, Percy has a little crush on that girl!"Silena said graping my cheek and squash it hard _Damn that girl is strong._

"Wait What! No! No! I don't have any crush on anyone that would be ridiculous " I said but I'm pretty sure that my cheeks were red.

"Yeah , Yeah Percy you convincing a LOT of people right now " Bianca said smiling.

"Shut up both of you Deaths breaths " I said giving both of them angry glares.

"Ok... so are we going to our clases or not?"Nico asked.

"Oh yeah totally!"I said and then I grabbed Nico's arm and we walked away from the craze girl in Gucci high heels , I mean what kind of questions whas that?! .

"So what's your _first_ class ?" I asked Nico as we were walking in the hallway.

"Oh I think it's Greek Mythology our forte " He answer smiling.

"Nice, me too lets go!" I said and we continue our walk into the class.

Annabeth's POV

"No! Malcom wait!" I yeld to him as I started to make my way to the door. Suddenly I accidentally fell on top of a guy.

Man not again,I mean thats the second time I bump into a guy and believe me the other time wasn't very good, maybe terrable would explain better what had happent.

I felt pain in my right hand,bad that was the good part, the bad part was that when I open my eyes I saw a gorgeous guy with raven black hair and _oh boy_ two beautiful sea-green eyes, and then I was looking at me right in the eyes , _with thoses gorgeous eyes.._ And then I saw that our lips were too close _oh god_ and then I remembered that I had just bump into him without saying anything, _stupid he would thing that I am an idiot ._ So I decided to say something, anything but I couldn't I was distracted no..I _was stunned._

"I-I'm very sorry...I didn't..it was an accident "Was all that I manage to say, _hardly._ " It's..ok I-I understant "He said and then I saw that I was still on top of him,how rude.

"It would propaby be wise of me if I get off of you "I said and I saw that he was surprised like he wouldn't expect it like he didn't even noticed." Oh sure yeah, right.. "He said and I got up of him.

" Are you ok? "I asked him politely.

" Yeah I'm fine , but correct me if I'm wrong but aren't those the boys room?" What? ohh right the boys room _shit_ he would thing that I'm something like a creep peeping tom. _Which I'm not,my father raised me right for your information_.

"I was just,Um-I was just-it's a long story. "was the only thing that crossed my mind, it was funny because it was kind of awkward,so I start to staring at him and he was staring at me, so I decided it was time for me to leave,and I have to find Malcom, he need to explain a lot to me."Ok,I need to go, I have to find my brother , see you around!"I said and with that I left him.

I was walking in the school hoping to find my friends,I saw many kids that they were strangers to me now but mabe be friends with some of them in the future .I continue my walk but then a hand grabbed mine and force me to tern around and face a tall guy with blond hair and blue eyes like ice.

"Hey there blonde,your new here aren't you? because if you weren't I would notice you and most likely never forget a girl like you"He said with a creepy smile all over his face and that was like _how rude probably is?and who he things he is?_ And what was that,what? Am I supposed to fell into his arms right now? pssss no,the only thing that he make me feel was disgusted.

"Amm..excuse me but I have to go"I was thinking a lot of things but I couldn't say to him, I wouldn't want to make an enemy in the first day of, I was about to leave and he again grab my arm.

"Like were you thing you're going?"He asked me and again not very politely.

"Ok,let me get that to you staight, I would do whatever I want to do!" I said to his face and I used one of his techniques, the politely one.

"Who you thing you're talking to blonde" He get angry and he get closer to me so I could smell his breath _wow like for when have does he realy have to clean his mouth,how he even kiss a girl I mean if the girl manage to survive_ I thought.

"I think I'm talking to someone who desperately need to visit a dentastic like immediately"I said and I can say I enjoyed it.

"Wana say that again?!"He asked me and now I can say that he was a _little_ closer than I was comfortable, I was in trouble but I know that I can protect myself,then fortunately Thalia and Piper appear.

"If I was in your possision I would watch my mouth!"Thalia said angrily, I mean she doesn't need to get angry she always is.

"Of cource I would expept Jason's sister to be around here and don't forget his beautiful girlfriend"He said.

"Come on girls forget about the asshole and lets go he doesn't deserve the detention!"I said to him.

"What? you think that I'm afraid to mess with Jackson's pack?"He said with a smile in his face as he was enjoy it too.

"With who?"I asked because I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Jason's best friend and the Captain of swimming team plus the hotest guy in school"Piper answer the question and I bet that he look like this guy.

"The hottest guy in school? hahaha you know I was wrong about you girls you have an excellent sense of humor"He said and he start laughing like a craze person, _what an idiot._

"You know something,never mind we need to go,now!"I said and grab Thalias arm but then the asshole starts to talk again.

"Yeah run away little girls and don't mess with me again because I'm not gonna be that polite again-"He didn't have the change to finish what he was saying because Thalia turned around and punched him right in the face _wow forget to mention how much I love this girl._

"Maybe this show you how much polite I was with you Luke!"Thalia said and Luke was lying on the floor "NOW! Lets go girls"Thalia said and we live.

"Wow who was this asshole?"I asked the girls as we were walking down the stairs.

"That was Luke Castelan the biggest jerk on the school he is Captain of the football team and the playboy.I mean what the girls see in him, he like a crap."Piper said and we all laugh.

"And who is this Jackson?"I asked.

"As I said before Percy Jackson is Jason's best friend and the hottest guy in school also Captain of the swiming team and he definitely a better guy than Luke and he is cute."Piper said,but then Thalia turned and looked Piper with a confused look."Remember that you are dating my little brother right?"Thalia said.

"I know but I'm just teling the truth,like you don't looking at Percy's other friend " Piper said to Thalia with a little smile on her face.

"What who me? of course no!"Thalia said but I could tell that she was blussing, then the bell ring.

"Well lets just forget about the boys and lets go to our first class ok?"Is said.

"Whats your first lesson? mine is Greek Mythology."Thalia said and I could tell that she didn't seem so enthousiastic,well I love Greek Mythology and so does my mother and brother,I guess you could tell that it's in our blood.

"Oh mine to,perfect I don't have to be alone in my first day,what about you Piper whats your first lesson?"I said and turned around to face Piper.

"Well mine is P.E. but it's ok because thats Jason's first lesson too isn't that cute?"Piper said and I could tell that she was in better mood than Thalia's.

"Amazing,now lets go we're gonna be late!"Thalia said,and we all walked to our classes,we left Piper in another class and we walked fast into our own class.

Wow first day of school here I am!

* * *

 **Ok guys that was the chapter 3 :D... What you are thinking? good? bad? just review me... ohh and I forget to ask you one more question...xDDD who you believe is more good writer?me? or my other friend that write the previous 2 chapters?...oh and I need to tell you that I have good news for you...Because our crazy friend who is busy (cough sleeping cough) and writer of the previous chapters have birthday on August 18...(yeah the day that our lovely PERCY have his birthday)we thinking that that day will probably update the next chapter :) ok now I'm leaving you to go write another chapter...**

 **Until Next Time :D :D :D ~Z. .G**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys! :D I'm so sorry for not updating in the day we had told you :/ Anyway, I think this chapter should be very interesting...:D ok...ok...here it comes :D**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO AND HOO.**

Chapter 4

Percy's POV

Nico and i were walking in the school trying to find our clash,im sure that we were already late _perfect first day off school and as always im late and all thanks to Mr "i know were i`m going we wont get lost".And thats exactly what happent._

As we were walking Nico pulled out a paper from his bag and he start reading it.

"Well...acording to this our clash is in the first floor-"

"We are-in the first floor Mr obvious!" I said screaming at him but he just contineu reading and completely ignoring me.

"And the number on the door is supost to be A24 "He said with a big smile on his face.I started reading the numbers on the doors.

"Alright, A24...A24...ha! here it is!A24"I said enthusiastic.

"Ok come on were late" He said then he grabbed my arm,opened the door and pull me into the clash."Yoo wait" Was the only thing i had time to say before the door open, we walked in the clash full of kids and everyone turned and face us _awkward._ They all were looking like harpys to me,and believe me i`ve met one. We were just standing there doing nothing and everyone was looking at us.

"Will you two do us the honor of sit down please,Mr Jackson and Mr Di Angelo" The teacher said but thankfully he was Chiron the old man in the motorized wheelchair, the demigod trainer and a good man, he is wise and he is a centaur and i know him since i was twelve.

"Yeah Chiron sure-" I said happily to see him but then Chiron`s eyes widened and everyone were looking at me but then Nico hit me in the arm and i remembered, _shit._

 _"_ I mean..Of course mister Brunner!" I said and then Nico took a sit next to Thalia his crush since forever i took a look in the clash and the only empty sit was behind...THE GIRL I MET IN THE BOYS ROOM _ohh that doesn`t sound nice ,but_ once again she make me forget my name,wait whats my name ?... _oh right! its Percy,i knew that._ She was sitting there and when she saw me she froze from surprise.I mean two times in one day thats a lot.

"Percy,you`re not gonna just stand there are you?" Chiron asked me and i saw Nico laughing .

"Maybe"

"The entire semester? "

"Maybe"

"Percy, please, have a sit" Chiron said and i sit down.

"Alright,now that we are all ready we can finally beggin,so first are you all sure that you belong into the A.P. Greek Mythology? ( Advanced Placement)"We all raised our hands,i took a look into the clash and saw some familiar faces like Clairese and Chris then Grover,Juniper,Thalia,Silena,Beck the Stolls and the new blonde girl _wow i realy have to find out her name._

 _"Well if you say so then i can ask some questions ok?"_ Chiron said and he start looking into the clash for someone to execute with his questions, but suddenly he stop to me _shit._

 _"_ Well Mr Jackson i saw your hand raised up, so do you think you supost to be in this clash ? " Chiron asked. Of curse i do i`m a demigod!.

"Amm yes " I said.

"Are you sure?"

"Amm-"

"Stop saying amm"He told me.

"Ok,yes i think i supost to be in this clash." I said and i look at him with a glare that saying (whats the problem you don`t remember me )

"Ok then answear my question,Πέρσι πες μου τους τρείς πιο δυνατούς Ολύμπιους θεούς?(Percy,tell me the three more stronger Olympian gods?)"Shit i knew where he was going with this and i have to say it was kind of funny because two of them were my uncles and one of them was my father, and trying not to smile i answered.

"Είναι ο Δίας ο Ποσειδώνας και ο Άδης(Its Zeus,Poseidon and Hades)"I said and i already knew his next questions.

"Ξέρεις πιός Θεός είναι ο θεός της θάλασσας? (Do you know whos god the power is the sea?)" Jackpot, i knew that this was the next question but the thing that i dont know is whats the point of this, he already know who i am and that means that i know who my father is.

"Ναί είναι ο Ποσειδώνας(Yes its Poseidon)" I answerd.

"Very good Percy you`re in the right clash,so next is... " He searched the room for his next victim but he stop when he find it."Ha! a new student, Annabeth Chase. So Annabeth do you believe you`re in the right clash?" So that`s her name Annabeth Chase..Annabeth, well i can say that her name is beautiful almost as charming as she is.

"Yes i do believe that i`m in the right clash Mr Brunner" She said.

"Very well then as Percy i have to ask you something too"Chiron said, and i still don`t know what he is doing.

"That`s ok mister Brunner." She answered and i saw Chiron thinking too much about her question ,perhaps she is a demigod too. Well she is in the clash that only demigods wants to lern about,i mean what kind of normal teenager wants to lern about Greek Mythology i don`t know but i kind of hope she is.

"Άνναμπεθ ξέρεις πιά είναι η θεά της σοφίας?(Annabeth do you know which goddes is the wise one?)" Chiron asked.

"Ναί είναι η θεά Άθηνα η θεά της σοφίας (Yes its Athena the goddes of wisdom).She answered with confident. She must have been a very good student.

"Excellent Annabeth well done, ok now we can continue our lesson last year we lerned about the Greek gods so this year we will learn about the greek heroes, today we will learn about Hercules the graetest demigod of all time "Chiron said but i wasn`t paing any attention i was thinking about her what if she was a demigod and who is her godly parent?, what if she is a child of Poseidon too? or worse a child of Hades wow not another one i already have to deal with two of them.

"Percy are you hearing me?!" Chiron asked me. Well done Percy, you do that again you got lost in your thoughts, maybe i have just stop thinking at all-

"PERCY!"That time he screamed, and the entire clash terned and faced me like i was an alien from an other planet.

"I`m sorry Mr Brunner i just lost in my thoughts it wont happen again." I tried to appologize.

"Yeah that`s what you said before,don`t worry Mr Brunner he is doing this all day, i say he is in love."Nico said from the other side of the clash.

"In love? Percy!" Silena screamed,oh no i`m dead, i`m so dead.

"Nico shut up! Do you want your friend to get killed?" I said to him it was the truth Silena will kill me she is trying to find me a good girl since forever and now if she thing that i have found one without her help she is going to kill me to death.

"Silence!" Chiron finally said but then thanks the gods the beautiful sound of the bell ringing appear,and everyone left the clash.

I searched the entire clash to find Nico but he was nowhere to be found,so i just left for lunch, i`m sure i`ll found him and the others there but as i was approaching the door someone bamp into me. C _ome one! i mean not again two times in one day what is it my birthday? and i hit my back again, and fell on the floor again!_

I open my eyes and met again with those beautiful stormy grey eyes,Annabeth. She had long curly blonde hair that hung loosely and some nicely tanned skin she looked pretty atheletic basically like a typical California girl i don`t know why but i start laughing.

"Whats so funny?" She asked me with a small smile and i noticed that people were walking among us without saying anythink or even bother to look at two teenagers on the floor in the middle of the school, i`m sure you see that all day.

"You know we have to stop meeting like that" I said and this time i was laughing even more and she was laughing with me, with that big smile.

"You know i`m still on top of you"This time i had realized that she was on top of me but i kind of like it.

"Yep, i`ve noticed" I said smiling ignoring the pain on my back and she smiled too. Then she get up from me and stand.

"Well,i`m Percy Jackson"I said when i stand on my feet and offer her my hand.I already knew her name but we had to met properly.

"I`m Annabeth Chase"She said and she took my hand. She was wearing a typical blue jean and a gray shirt.

"Well i was trying to find my friend Nico but i bump on you."I said smiling.

"Well i was tying to find my friend Thalia but i fell on top of you, and sorry about that, again."

"Thats ok..but I will met him and some other friends at lunch do you want to come with me" I don`t know why but i just asked her.

"Sure i`m supost to met my friends ther too, so why not."She said, smiling at me.

"Alright lets go then." I said and we walked the hall together.

Annabeth`s POV

Me and that guy with those gorgeous sea-green eyes named Percy were walking at the hall, i know that i don`t know the guy but he seems very nice and he is kind of funny.

"So Annabeth you`re new here aren`t you?" He asked me and i hoped that he is not like that guy Luke.

"Yes, i moved here a week ago with my family, actualy with half of my family, my mother she is never showing up she is very busy i have to see her since i was ten and then my father married again and i became a big sister to two twins i also have a big brother here, his name is Malcom Chase you may know him" I kind of liked talking to him its like i know him since forever i feel like i can tell him eveything.

"Yes i know him he is a good guy. You know i am also living with half of my family my father he is...very busy too so i live with my mom and i have a little brother named Tyson and a big brother named Triton." He said. I like the fact that i make him fell comfortable.

"You know Percy, you`re not like the other guys here, you`re kind of good unlike that guy Luke he is an ashole."

"Luke is a jerk don`t mess with him."He said to me with a serious look on his face."In this school there are good people and bad, unfortunately you will lern both of them but i can show you the good ones, my friends are the best." He said smiling.

"Thanks" I said and i felt my checks turning red.

"Oh look theres lunch" He said showing me a big hall foul of kids sitting around with friends eating meals and laughing.I searched the room to find Thalia and Piper, and i found them sitting in a table and laughing with some other kids.

"Come on" He said. When we were walking i saw some girls watching us and talking. I just ignore we reached the guys Percy said to his friends.

"Hey guys this is Annabeth Chase she is new here, Annabeth meet Jason Grace my best friend, i think you`ve met him since he is Piper`s boyfriend and Thalia`s little brother." He said and he show me Jason a tall guy with blonde hair and blue like sky eyes.

"This two emo right here are my couzins Nico and Bianca Di Angelo they are twins." I saw a guy with black hair and black eyes just like his cloths they were all black, he kind of reminded me Thalia."Hey, i`m not emo i just like the color black. Ok?" Nico said and we all laught. But his sister seems pretty normal to me, she had black hair and black eyes just like her brother, but her cloths were normal blue jean and a silver shirt.

"This fire boy here is Leo Valdez, when you met him you wish you never did." Percy said and i shaw a not so tall guy with brown mixed hair and brown eyes he looked like a latin but he was good."Hey, why would she ever whised to never met me...oh you mean that one time hey! it was an axcident ok!?"He said and Percy roled his eyes, those beautifull sea-green eyes- hey stop doying this!

"Well next we have the love birds, Beckendorf aka Beck and Silena they`ve been together for almost three years and they are still very in love." I already met them today they seem perfect for each other, she was tall with long staight black hair, she was in the arms of a tall guy with brown eyes and black short hair, they looked so cute.

"This is my good friend Grover Underwood and his lovely girlfriend Juniper they both care a lot for the environment so be careful around them." Percy said and i took his comment seriusly i have to watch my back around them, but they seems very friendly. She was kind of short so he was, but he was taller than her. He had brown hair and brown eyes and he was wearing that weird hat like Bob`s Marley. She had kind of green hair maybe wasn`t her natur, and she had big green eyes, this two were wird.

"Next we have Chris and Clairese they are also a couple but theres a difference with her, you see Clairise she is.. .."Percy said but then Thalia cut him of.

"You see Clairese is the man in this relationship." Thalia said and we all laught, i didn`t know that Thalia and Piper was part of this team, and i hope that i will. Clairese was tall and pretty mascular with sort brown hair and big brown eyes that screamed war, well now i understand what they were talking about.

"And those two idiots here are the Stolls, twins, Conor and Travis." They were obviously brothers cause they were twins they looked so much alike they both had brown curly hair, and blue eyes, tall in height, and their mischievous grins. Just looking at them made me want to check and made sure my wallet was still in my pocket. I slid my hand down and sure enough it was still there, for now.

"We are the right guys for your thieving, pranking, and illegal needs." They flased those grins and had a look that just screamed `Trouble maker`."And this is Kate she-"Percy start saying but he cut of by Travis."You mean Kate-kat" Travis joked and smiled at Kate but she just roled her eyes, i say that this two have a little crush for each other, but haven admited yet.

I exchanged hellos with everyone, they all seemd so friendly, so kind, that make feel like i wana be part of this.

"So thats all i guess, now we can sit down and enjoy our meal." Percy said, as he sit down next to me. From the right i had Percy, and from the left i had Thalia.

We were sitting around the table and joking, it was fun i realy like it here, the people are very good but then i rememberd something that Percy said about two kinds of people existed, the goods and the bads, well one thing is for sure i was with the good side.I looked around at the other tables and saw some girl from the table next to us, and i can say they wasn`t looking very friendy.

"Hey, who are this girls over there, they are looking at us a little weird"I asked and Jason was the first to speak.

"Well you see that one over there with the red long hair, this one is Rachel Elizabeth Dare and Percy right here is responsable for her hating us" and Percy made a face that if it could speak it would prpable say something like`who?me? I didn`t do enything`.

"You see, Rachel had a crush on our little Percy but he as always wasn`t interesting, and right now she is kind of liking Percy but she and her friends hating us because she things that we are responsable for her and Percy not being together-" Leo said but he was cut of by Connor.

"But we don`t give a shit!" He said loud enough for her to listen and then he held out his left hand and Travis slapped it. Typical Stolls i guess.

"Oooh no!, Oh no!" Nico said and from his expreson i thought that what ever bothered him wasn`t good.

"Whats the matter, Nico"Percy asked worriedly.

"She-she is coming" Nico said scared.

"Heyy! guys whats up!" We terned around and saw a girl with long red hair like fire and big green eyes dressed in a very revealing shirt, and a mini skirt came right for us.

"Hey Rachel!"Clairese said and us we did she faked a smile."And you two whatever your names are" Silena added and we tried to hold back a smile.

"I`m Calypso and she is Reyna" Calypso said a little angrily she had long caramel hair and brown eyes and Reyna had long black hair and black eyes.

"What do you want Rachel?"Percy asked her.

"Me nothing i just come to say hello to the new girl" She said and she flased a fake smile at me."Whats your name sweetheart?"She said to me like i was a babe what a bitch

"I`m Annabeth"I said not so excited.

"Oh your name is ugle but you are kind of cute"She said to me with a smile, well thats rude.I saw Percy trying to calm down him self. Maybe he didn`t like the way she just talked to me.

"Oh i wish i could say the same thing about you, _sweetheart_ "I said to her face and i saw that she was kind of offented maybe she had a heart after all. The girls and boys from behind started laughing.

"Well i was just trying to be nice, girly!" She said to my face.

"Well next time try a little harder, girly!." i anwerd and this time my friends from behind started to scream something like"Oooooo!" It was funny.

"Well i see that i`m not welcome here"She said.

"Why do you say that?"Piper asked joking.

"Well i just came here to say hi to the new girl and she isn`t so friendly.I can see that i`m not stupid!, you idiots!"She said.

"So you just born like that?"I asked her and i see from her expresion that now she was pised but the guys from behind screamed.

"BURN!" And then we all laught.

"Thats not the end we will talk again you losers."She said and then terned around and she left.

"Yeah, we`ll have that in mind!"Leo screamed, and we just contineu laughing.

"Wow Annabeth you were amazing!"Percy said and he make my chicks terned red.

"Yeah Annie you were incredable!"Nico said.

"Now you are officialy part of our team."Jason said and all the girls hag me, so did Percy.I was happy, and we contineu our meal.

* * *

 **So that was Chapter 4...for now...please review and everythink :D Goodnight! :D**


End file.
